Solid state lasers are operated normally in continuous wave (CW), Q-switched, single pulse, or repetitively triggered operation. It is known to stabilize the output of a continuous wave (CW) laset by employing an acousto-optic attenuator responsive to the intensity of the laser beam as measured by a photodetector.
When a pulsed laser is operated with asynchronous triggering at relatively high pulse rates, i.e. at rates exceeding its electronic relaxation rate, the energy content, peak power, pulse width and pulse build up time vary as a function of the time separation between successive pulses, producing uneven operation of the laser.